Many computing devices such as desktop computers, portable computers, smart phones, tablet computers, and other information appliances display images using a gallery view. A gallery view displays thumbnails for multiple images on the screen of the computing device concurrently. Typically, all of the thumbnails in the gallery view are uniform, or same, in size thereby allowing the thumbnails to be displayed in a rectangular or square grid. This uniformity, however, is not visually appealing to users and does not provide users with a rich viewing experience.